Las 4 Estaciones
by Zeit Himitsu
Summary: Puede ser dificíl hacer convivir a jovenes con distinta forma de pensar, actuar y vivir una misma realidas...sobre todo si son tan opuestos y cambiantes como las 4 estaciones...
1. cap 0: presentacion

**Notas de Nott:**** Para los que ya habían leído este cap…lo subí de nuevo porque decidí que las presentaciones de los hijos de las 4 estaciones debían estar juntas…o sea alargue el cap 0 para que el próximo cap pueda empezar ya realmente con la historia.**

**LAS 4 ESTACIONES**

**CAP 0: Presentaciones**

Sentada en su despacho, se encontraba Yuuko, directora del Holic High School, Jugueteaba con su largo cabello negro, mientras su asistente personal Kimihiro Watanuki le entregaba los informes que había mandado a pedir especialmente a sus dos informantes Maru y Moro, eran fichas personales no con los datos comunes de cada hoja de vida…no, ella mandaba e investigar especialmente a los estudiantes que por algún motivo consideraba especial, los ordenaba de acuerdo a alguna estación del año, era algo excéntrica, pero siempre tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hacía.

-Yuuko… eres una verdadera bruja…nada te da derecho a investigar a estos chicos de ese modo, por más que sean tus estudiantes…además agruparlos de acuerdo a las estaciones ¿no es un poco raro?- le dijo el chico de gafas, mientras unos mechones de cabello negro le caían sobre la frente.

-Calla Kimihiro…mejor sírveme algún trago que ya tengo sed…yo sé lo que hago…cada uno de estos alumnos posee algo en relación a la estación en que se agrupa, aunque en realidad no sé ni porque te explico, pásame el primer grupo:

_Hijos del Verano:_

**Kerberos Clow**: Hijo de Read Clow, un conocido Astrónomo que viaja mucho por el mundo, ama a su hijo, pero no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de él, el chico físicamente es de piel clara algo pecosa…lo que le da un aire travieso, su cabello es rizado y dorado, sus ojos amarillos e inquietos, es un amante de los video Juegos, le encanta divertirse con las chicas, es un rompe corazones a sus 17 años, aunque actúa como un niño de 8, ama los dulces, pero estos lo dejan hiperactivo, su curiosidad no tiene límites, tiene algunos problemas de conducta, aunque no lo hayan descubierto en nada grave, puede llegar a ser peligroso si se enoja.

**Nakuru Akitsuki**: Una hermosa chica que ya no forma parte de Holic High School, sino que está en la universidad Holic, primer año, tiene 19 años, es muy popular entre los chicos, le gusta divertirse con ellos, sentir que la miman, aman y complacen, puede llegar a crear situaciones muy escabrosas, sobre todo enredos amorosos, posee una larga melena castaña de corte escalonado, sus ojos van a tono con su cabello y sus rasgos son finos y delicados, posee un cuerpo esculpido y delgado, aunque su carácter pueda no ir tan a juego con su postura de chica sexy, es muy posesiva y celosa, su perseverancia puede rayar en la obsesión.

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**: Hijo de un importante político Londinense, de familia tradicional, es un chico de cabello negro azulado que siempre parece estar en calma, su piel es albina y sus ojos muy azules y profundos, se muestra como el perfecto caballero inglés, pero es solo una fachada, para ocultar lo que realmente siente y piensa, además de cumplir las expectativas de su padre, posee un pequeño defecto visual por lo que utiliza gafas, su aire de misterio y aristocracia lo hacen muy popular, además de sus refinados modales. Tiene 17 años.

**Meiling Rae**: Una verdadera Princesita a sus 17 años, no se mezcla con cualquiera, aunque muchos digan que es una zorra, gusta de usar ropa ajustada y resaltar sus atributos, es una persona vengativa y extremadamente rencorosa, solo habla con la Elite del Holic High School, se le tiene por un personaje de la realeza, trata a los que no son de su posición de plebeyos y disfruta humillándolos y riéndose de ellos, es una chica morena de ojos rojizos como fuego, cabello liso y negro, piernas largas y firmes, y bonita figura, hecha a base de ejercicios, aparentemente es casi perfecta , solo el aura algo malvada que la rodea da indicios de su verdadera personalidad.

**Takeshi Yamazaki**: Un chico que tiene la mala costumbre de mentir, de lo que sale de su boca un 97por ciento,es mentira…así intenta ocultar la soledad que siente, ya que mintiendo, siempre le sonríen y lo aceptan por ser el payasito del grupo, también es popular, pero muy pocas personas pueden decir cuánto lo conocen en realidad, así que a pesar de verse rodeado de gente posee pocos amigos, aun así es una persona chispeante capaz de animar un velorio, y sus ojos rara vez se abren del todo, es trigueño de cabello negro y algo levantado, y siempre tiene una sonrisa para regalar al mundo, es amable, aunque no en extremo. Tiene 17 años.

Yuuko, examino cuidadosamente el perfil de cada chico.

-Mira Kimihiro, todos estos personajes son muy explosivos y energéticos, parecen tener energía inagotable y pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos…casi como el fuego- el chico de piel blanca la miro sorprendido, aunque después de todo pensó, Yuuko siempre se trae algo.

-Ojala estos no ocasiones muchos problemas, jugar con algo muy caliente puede consumirlos a ellos y al resto de sus amigos…bien sírveme más trago y dame los otros informes.

_Hijos Del Invierno_

**Spinnel Akitsuki**: Es la hermana menor de Nakuru, sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas, esta chica de 17 años es totalmente introvertida, no se lleva con los dulces, tiene hábitos de lectura y estudios, al ser una persona lacónica y de extrema seriedad, tiene a muchos que disfrutan burlándose de ella, aunque simplemente no los toma en cuenta, posee un cabello largo negro y lacio, ojos muy negros y piel blanca, gusta vestir de negro, no tiene amigos y nunca sonríe.

**Yue Tsukishiro**: El Príncipe de Hielo…es un chico albino de ojos grises y rasgos delicados pero severos su cabello es largo y blanco con brillo plateado…es extremadamente atractivo, por lo cual es popular, pero muchos le temen a su diminuta sonrisa cruel y maquiavélicos planes, nunca se sabe que piensa, y es mucho mejor como amigo que como enemigo, su porte alto es intimidante y está dispuesto a jugar sucio de ser necesario, nadie se entromete en sus planes y está dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que desea. Tiene 18 años.

**Toya Kinomoto**: Otro alumno que inicia su primer año en la Holic Universidad, es alto moreno y de mirada seria, no se le conocen novias aunque muchas chicas anden tras él, no ha causado grandes problemas, pero tiene una mirada café claro que da miedo, no permite que se metan con su familia, su cabello es una mata de pelo castaño oscuro, es una persona solitaria de pocas palabras, su único amigo es Yukito Tsukishiro, con respecto a su hermana menor es extremadamente sobreprotector y su furia suele ser explosiva y de alta peligrosidad. Tiene 19 años y un cuerpo delgado y musculoso, aunque no en exceso.

**Xiao Lang Li**: El heredero al Clan más antiguo e importante de china, un chico responsable y serio, o al menos esto aparenta ser, ha tenido muchas novias, pero casi nadie sabe de eso…es extremadamente discreto en su vida personal y si bien posee un buen circulo social, sus amigos de verdad se cuentan con los dedos, cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como ser el próximo heredero del clan Li hace que este chico destaque tanto en conducta, como en estudios, es experto en artes marciales y domina la espada a la perfección…lo cierto es que aun así es un personaje temible, esconde todo tras un rostro de piel trigueña y ojos chocolates que miran su entorno con seriedad, su porte es distinguido y sus modales perfectos, aun así es algo huraño, su cabello es rebelde y algo ondulado, su aire serio y algo misterioso atrae a muchas chicas que buscan cazarlo…para disfrutar del atractivo chico y claro…la inmensa fortuna que este representa. Tiene 17 años y rara vez sonríe, cuando lo hace sus amigos saben que nada bueno va a ocurrir.

Yuuko termino de leer y una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Mira Watanuki, estos pueden ser incluso más peligrosos que los anteriores, guardan demasiado para sí y sus heridas son muy profundas…en fin- dijo mirando como el sol se escondía lentamente, se está haciendo tarde, mañana seguiré revisando estos papeles…aunque lo que he leído me ha parecido de lo más interesante ¿a ti no?- dijo dirigiéndose a su asistente.

-Como tu digas Yuuko, creo que lo mejor es que nos marchemos…todavía tengo que preparar la cena-suspiro el pobre chico, mientras caminaba con la directora hacia la salida, guardaron los documentos y cerraron el despacho, aun faltaban algunos días para que las clases dieran inicio por lo que todo estaba en silencio y tranquilidad.

-Este año va a ser de lo más entretenido- dijo Yuuko con un sonrisa enigmática, mirando la vasta y hermosa vista de todo el complejo educacional- muy entretenido e interesante…

-----al otro día----

Yuuko se encontraba nuevamente sentada en su despacho mientras disfrutaba una copa de vino.

-mira Kimihiro…llego mas información de Maru y Moro ¿no es genial tener tan buenas informantes?

Llego algo adicional de ese chico…Hijo del Verano

**Eriol Hiraguizawa**: Es Algo mujeriego, Sarcástico y gusta de gastar bromas pesadas…y es muy bueno para reírse del resto, pero no suele decir nada a la cara, un gran cínico, algo detallista y muy perspicaz.

Ya me parecía raro que pareciera tan serio y estuviera con Chicos del Verano…aquí estaba la información que faltaba, ahora veamos

_Hijos del Otoño_

**Rika Sasaki**: Hija de un Destacado medico Japonés, su madre es Inglesa y por lo tanto bastante tradicionalista…todos en su familia lo son…esta chica es sensible y muy femenina, de carácter tranquilo y su amabilidad alcanza para todos, a ratos parece extremadamente frágil…ha sido educada para ser la perfecta esposa de alguien rico e importante…ella no suele dar problemas porque su carácter es sumiso y obedece en todo a sus padres. Su apariencia es piel Trigueña, ojos acogedores y cafés, su cabello le llega hasta los hombros y es castaño oscuro y algo ondulado, su sonrisa es dulce y cálida. Tiene 17 años.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**: Hija única de Sonomi Dadouji una mujer dueña de un imperio en la industria de juguetes y artefactos tecnológicos…una chica de un hermoso rostro níveo que oculta dos caras…la de la hija perfecta en cuanto a notas comportamiento…pero esconde un lado oscuro que es algo frio y hasta cruel…solo lo muestra cuando las personas a quienes ellas estima se encuentran en peligro…las facciones de su rostro son exquisitas, finas y delicadas, sus ojos poseen una madurez inusual en una joven y son de color amatista, tiene una gran melena de sedoso y liso cabezo azabache, es una experta en moda, muy detallista y perfeccionista…planea todo lo que hace con sumo cuidado y sueña con convertirse en diseñadora…aunque también le gusta grabar y editar cintas de video. Tiene 17 años, su carácter parece sereno y suele dar buenos consejos.

**Naoko Yanasigawa**: Es Una chica algo introvertida adora escribir y lee mucho, es un alumna brillante…en casi todas las materias exceptuando deportes y matemáticas…posee un cabello castaño que llega hasta sus hombros, es liso, y utiliza gafas, sus ojos son del color de su pelo…es increíblemente creativa, pero a veces carece de valor para exponer lo que piensa, puede darse cuenta de muchas cosas, es algo melancólica y le gusta pasar mucho ratos a solas, suele perderse en un mundo de fantasía al que nadie consigue entrar, por lo mismo muchas veces pasa por despistada aunque nada más lejos de la realidad.

**Yukito Tsukishiro**: Es un chico de ojos grises y serenos, alto y su cabello es corto yplomizoes muy amable y todo en el parece transmitir gran tranquilidad, es hermano mayor de Yue, pero no posee ni la popularidad ni la crueldad de su hermano…es extremadamente cortés y nunca se sabe que cruza por su cabeza, es muy inteligente y perceptivo, utiliza gafas de forma permanente. Tiene 19 años Alumno de primer año en la Facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Holic. 

-Los Hijos del Otoño…son destacables por ser personajes, dotados de una calidez, serenidad y sabiduría, poco usuales…a mi en lo personal me agradan aunque por otro lado son algo indecisos y cambiantes, como el cielo cuando esta cubierto de niebla…aun asi todos estos chicos…son increíbles- Yuuko tomo el último sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Kimihiro llename la copa y pasame el resto de los informes.

_Hijos de la Primavera:_

**Sakura Kinomoto**: es Una chica extremadamente atractiva, aunque sea un poco difícil percibirlo por su forma de vestir…posee ojos esmeraldas muy profundos ocultan mucho, pero están llenos de alegría y esperanza…su cabello es Cataño claro y lo lleva corto…su piel es del color del melocotón maduro…no es popular por ser una belleza, pero si por su simpatía y ser buena en deportes…el ramo que mas odia es matemáticas…es una chica que nunca se rinde, hija de una modelo famosa que murió cuando ella era una niña…su bisabuelo es un hombre multimillonario y ella y su hermano figuran en la herencia de este aunque ellos no lo sepan. Tiene 17 años y destaca sobre todo por su esfuerzo y gran optimismo, es además muy despitada y algo ingenua…en el ámbito amoroso prácticamente no ha tenido relaciones por lo que es algo inocente y se avergüenza con facilidad.

**Chiharu Mihara**: Es una bonita chica de piel trigueña, cabello y ojos castaño oscuro, posee una gran fuerza de voluntad, es bastante activa y disfruta de la vida, se lleva bien con casi todo el mundo, suele ser extremadamente honesta…demasiado para el gusto de algunos…es una porrista por lo cual es bastante popular, pero también algunos almacenan el prejuicio de que por ser porrista es Tonta y superficial…pero a pesar de ser una alumna regular…tiene una mente rápida y despierta y no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos…es bastante buscapleitos…se mete en muchos problemas porque no permite que nadie la pisotee ni se burle de ella o sus amigos. Tiene 17 años y lo más destacable en ella es su capacidad de esforzarse al máximo para cumplir sus objetivos.

-No se si pueda decir que los hijos de la primavera sean mis favoritos, pero tienen la extraña y gran capacidad de Florecer, renacer, superar el dolor…reinventarse y dejar atrás su pasado o aprender a convivir con el…no es algo que cualquier persona puede hacer…solo por eso ya son algo admirables ¿No lo crees Kimihiro?- el chico se quedo meditando un momento.

-Supongo que si…no es nada fácil ¿no?...ser capaz de renacer…de levantarse una y mil veces…que bien que sean tan perseverantes- dijo el chico murmurando mas para si que hablando con su jefa.

-Aunque hayan solo dos…ellas no lo saben…pero tienen la capacidad de cambiar el mundo y lo que es mejor aun, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de ello…aunque ser algo ingenuas y confiadas puede jugarles algo en contra…después de todo la vida no es color de rosa… definitivamente los Hijos de las cuatro estaciones están llenos de misterios, talentos y otros tantos defectos…después de todo son humanos, especiales, pero humanos…ya casi estoy ansiosa porque estén todos aquí y ver cómo afectan su personalidades la vida de unos u otros…y todos experimentaras cambias a veces en verano caen grandes tormentas y en días de lluvia el sol se levanta en lo alto…solo queda esperar y desde las sombras ver como los chicos crecen y aprenden…me encanta ser directora de esta escuela- murmuro Yuuko.

-Ya lo creo- repondio Kimihiro- después de todo a mi me toca todo el trabajo sucio- esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajito.

-¿Algun reclamo Kimihiro?- el sabia que la ira de Yuuko era una cosa terrible y el prefería ahorrarse los problemas.

-Claro que no…solo decía que ojala comiencen pronto las clase jejeje- contesto riendo nerviosamente.

-Como lo imaginaba…no te preocupes el dìa esta muy cerca...

**Notas de Nott**: Muchas gracias a todos los que se den el tiempo de leer este fic y mas aun estas notas de autor, como siempre me disculpo por si hay faltas en la ortografia o por si me comi palabras...supongo que con respecto a eso soy un caso perdido...bueno 

Esto es para las 4 personitas que me dejaron un review, ojala otros lectores tambien se animaran a hacerme saber su opinion con respecto a este fic...

**amatista1986**: Gracias por el comentario y si Yuuko es muy misteriosa...siempre sabe mas de lo que dice y ya veras mas adelante lo que pretende...

**Johanna-Ikari**: Que bueno que te gustara la descripcion...decidi hacer primero la presentacion para que se entendiera bien lo de las 4 estaciones...ya en el prox cap empiezo con la verdadera historia...espero que a medida que el fic avance sea de tu gusto y que me sigas mandando reviews, de todos modos...gracias por escribirme.

**darkshizu**: Hola...me alegra que te guste el fic y ahora ya sabes en que grupo quedo Sakura...y mas adelante veras como se mezclan todos estos chicos...espero que sigas leyendo y gracias por el review.

**roy123**: el fic te parece extraño?...bueno la verdad es que si,mi mente es un poco loca...pero espero que te siga pareciendo interesante este fic y ahi tienes tu respuesta ya aparecieron Saku y Tomoyo...y ya ves en que grupo cada una.

Chicos gracias por darse el tiempo de escribirme unas lineas, siempre me llena de alegria leer reviews de mis lectores...por eso este cap y el que sigue estan dedicados a ustedes...

Cuidense mucho, nos vemos en el prox cap...

Bye...


	2. Chapter 1: El primer día de Clases Es

**LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES**

_By Nott_

**Chapter 1: El primer día de Clases es…**

**¡Genial¡**

El primer día de clases era genial, en eso pensaba mientras caminaba luciendo impecable en su uniforme, distintas miradas caían sobre su persona, algunas de ilusión, otras de alegría o simpatía, mientras que otras eran de rechazo y rencor, pero nada de eso le interesaba, él solo iba ajeno a todo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Al fin comienzan las clases!- exclamó animado y lleno de júbilo por volver al Holic High.

Las vacaciones habían sido de lo mas aburridas porque la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo solo, apenas y vio a su padre debido a constantes viajes por causa del trabajo y aunque, este le había dicho que podía acompañarlo, el sabía que aunque hubiesen viajado juntos su progenitor iba a estar muy ocupado con sus investigaciones como para hacerle algo de caso…así que se alegraba de volver al colegio.

El año escolar prometía muchas cosas buenas para él, entre ellas ver a sus amigos, conocidos, tener gente a quien fastidiar, chicas lindas con quien coquetear, pero mas importante que todo eso era la llegada de la única chica a la que realmente estimaba.

-Sakura…- susurro, ella había sido la primera chica de la que se enamoró…recordarlo era gracioso, Saku siempre fue amable a pesar de lo todas las estupideces que el hizo para llamar su atención, en fin después de su rechazo quedaron como buenos amigos y seguían siéndolo, de hecho ahora se trataban "casi" como hermanos así que tenía muchas ganas de encontrarla.

Ya estaba en la ceremonia de bienvenida y aun no veía Saku por ningún lado.

-Así que bienvenidos alumnos…siempre es grato iniciar un nuevo año escolar con tantos rostros conocidos, pero es un placer aun mayor recibir entre nosotros a todas las caras nuevas que a partir de hoy están se hallan en nuestras filas, ya saben sigan siempre las reglas y seremos buenos amigos…si no es así solo aténganse a las consecuencias…bueno ahora pueden retirarse a sus salones- la directora había finalizado ya su discurso de bienvenida con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra…siempre había sido extraña…mas bien daba algo de miedo.

Saliendo del salón de actos siguió buscando con la mirada a su amiga, pero nada, no la encontraba, así que opto por llamarla…y eso iba a hacer cuando algo lo detuvo.

-Hola Kero-Chan- le dijo una voz suave y delicada que reconoció enseguida.

-Rika…-le dio un abrazo a la chica- ¿como has estado?

-Bien…pero deberíamos ir a clases, vamos a llegar tarde- el le sonrió, Rika no había cambiado nada…seguía siendo muy responsable, después de todo por algo había sido la presidenta de curso del año anterior…en fin, como se sentaban juntos acabaron llevándose bastante bien.

-Estaba buscando a una amiga, pero supongo que eso puede esperar- la acompaño al salón, en el descanso seguiría buscando a Saku.

**Un desastre...**

era el primer día de clases y ya iba a ser un desastre...

Todo por culpa de su hermana, no sabía como lo hacía pero ella se las ingeniaba para llegar tarde a todas partes, era el colmo…siempre lo mismo.

-Sakura, si no bajas en un minuto…me iré sin ti- ni bien terminaba de decir esas palabras y su hermana ya estaba a su lado, había bajado a toda prisa la escalera.

-Aquí estoy…- le decía jadeante Saku-vamos-

- Eres un monstruo muy ruidoso, no te habían dicho- de pronto la miro y extrañado le preguntó.

-¿No te queda un poco grande el uniforme?- sus ojos oscuros analizaban la ropa de su hermana

-¿No te gusta?…a mi sí…además tu lo compraste y no me digas monstruo Toya- bien ese era el fin de la conversación, a él le perecía bien que la falda fuera larga, que quedara una palma debajo de la rodilla, estaba cansado de ver a niñitas usando uniformes tan apretados y cortos que al caminar prácticamente lo mostraban todo, y el saco también era largo, por lo que no resaltaba la silueta de su hermana, bien eso mantendría a los "mocosos aprovechados" lejos de Sakura.

-Tienes razón…así esta bien, por cierto tendrás que tomar desayuno en el Colegio…bueno a partir de hoy ese será tu hogar…nos veremos los fines de semana aunque si me necesitas de forma muy urgente, puedes ir a buscarme o me llamas…ya que la universidad y el Holic High están uno al lado del otro- ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, salieron de la casa, la habían arrendado durante un mes, pero ya no la necesitarían más, Sakura viviría en el colegio y el también tendría un cuarto en la universidad.

-Ponte bien el casco y afírmate bien a mi cintura- le indico a su hermana mientras el subía a la moto, ella hizo todo lo que el dijo.

-¿Vas bien?- pregunto Toya.

-sí…todo bien hermano-contesto la chica.

-me alegro porque vamos a acelerar- ella lo apretó con un poco mas de fuerza mientras se alejaban rumbo al Colegio.

**¡Horrible! ...**

El primer día de clase siendo alumna nueva era horrible, Toya se había largado en la moto dejándola frente a unos enormes portones dorados que estaban abiertos.

-Señorita esta llegando tarde- le indico un hombre de traje y guantes blancos cuando cruzó la entrada principal.

-Soy…Soy nueva aquí y no tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer- le respondió ella.

-Bien eso puede ser un poco problemático…le sugiero que primero vaya a dirección- apenas y podía escuchar lo que el tipo decía, estaba asombrada el gigantesco edificio que se veía a varios metros de donde ella estaba parada…en el centro del edificio había una torre inmensa con un gran reloj.

-…Entonces toma el ascensor hasta llegar al ultimo piso y va a llegar es muy sencillo…-dijo el hombre de la entrada mientras le sonreía.

-Este que esta aquí derecho es el edificio principal…luego solo tiene que hacer lo que le indique…-sabía que tenia que comenzar a caminar, seguía sin tener idea de adonde ir, sabía que tenia que dirigir sus pasos a la gigante estructura frente a ella, pero luego de eso qué.

-Demonios…si este Colegio fuera mas pequeño…- tenia que reconocer que todo lo que había visto hasta el momento era hermoso, el portón de la entrada, el edificio principal, además habían muchos árboles y plantas…hasta el camino por el cual caminaba estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero todo era...excesivo.

A medida que mas se acercaba a su destino, más nervios sentía, cuando por fin cruzo las puertas de vidrio del enorme edificio vio a algunos alumnos caminando de aquí a allá, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie parecía tan perdido como ella, y los pocos que repararon en ella ni siquiera le sonrieron.

-Yo también tengo mi orgullo…-se dijo bajito, no le iba a preguntar nada a nadie, ella era una persona perfectamente capaz de encontrar la Dirección, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a un ascensor, presiono un botón y espero…pasaron un par de minutos y cuando las puertas se abrieron un grupo de chicos salió y las puertas se cerraron antes de que tuviera tiempo de meterse. Espero un rato más mientras veía en que piso iba el aparato...-1...4...- no entendía nada la maldita cosa se había quedado mucho rato en el -1 y de pronto estaba en el piso 4.

-Esto es estúpido- murmuro molesta por la situación.

-Sí...es muy estúpido- dijo alguien que estaba atrás de ella, Sakura se volteo rápido y miro al chico que había dicho esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto irritada.

-Vi que intentaste entrar al ascensor- una media sonrisa llena de sarcasmo se dibujo en su rostro- pero este ascensor es solo para bajar...pero no te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar.

-Bueno...Soy nueva...necesito llegar a la Dirección- respondió Sakura algo a la defensiva y mirando un tanto extrañada al chico de gafas que estaba frente a ella.

- Por cierto Soy sakura Kinomoto- dijo recordando las normas básicas de cortesía.

-Un gusto señorita Kinomoto, Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa- respondió el chico a su vez presentándose y mientras lo hacía le tomo la mano derecha a Sakura y le deposito un beso, dejando a esta sorprendida y algo atónita. El chico era atractivo, con unos profundos ojos azules, pero aun así...algo molesta retiro la mano.

-Bien sígueme- ese chico era raro, primero la trataba de tú y a ratos de usted. Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y subieron al ascensor junto con un grupo de personas, llegaron al último piso y bajaron.

- Bien, mira esas de por ahí es la Dirección, vas a tener que esperar en una salita y luego te llamaran, así que habla primero con la secretaria- por fin habían llegado.

-Muchas gracias- dijo contenta Sakura. Bien ya estaba ahí...por suerte, se dirigió a hablar con la secretaria, pero la atendió un chico.

-Ah, Hola soy nueva aquí, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto- el la miro y le extraño ver cierto parecido entre el y Eriol.

-Yo soy Kimihiro, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites- luego dirigió su mirada a un computador donde ingreso el nombre de la chica.

_Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya_

_Hija de la primavera_

_Profesor jefe: Terada _

_Dormitorio A- 42 / Compartido con Tomoyo Daidouji._

_Electivo: Humanista_

_Numero de registro: ·29014_

Esos fueron los datos que parecieron en el ordenador, Kimihiro le entrego a sakura su horario, una libreta y una llave de su habitación, además de distintos pases, el Casino, acceso a Internet y a un teléfono.

-Estos tiene un cupo de dinero que ya fue cancelado, es decir, que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-El acceso al gimnasio y a la biblioteca es gratuito, pero debe realizarse en cada instalación- ella sonrió atareada con tanta información.

-creo que voy a necesitar un mapa para no perderme- el chico le alcanzo uno enseguida.

-Mira estas son distintas tarjetas de distintos pabellones, es que el Holic High es bastante grande, pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras- el le dio una bolsa con el logo del colegio y ella guardo ahí todos sus papeles.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Watanuki- el puso una cara rara, esa Maldita de Yuuko, todo era su culpa, ahora se sentía como un viejo.

-Llámame Kimihiro, sin más, por cierto puedes empezar a asistir a clases desde mañana, para que hoy te acomodes y conozcas las instalaciones- le comento el chico mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable.

-sí gracias de nuevo...adiós- dicho eso se levanto y se retiro del lugar, todo estaba resultando mas complicado de lo que ella creyó en un principio, así que luego de bajar y andar dando vueltas por ahí salió al patio, o a lo que ella creía era el patio se sentó en una banca cerca de unos árboles y luego saco su celular para llamar a Kero...marco un par de veces sin resultados.

-Tal vez este en Clase, bueno supongo que voy a seguir dando vueltas por ahí.

**Aburrido...**

su primer día de clases estaba resultando muy aburrido, miro hacia la pizarra, mientras hacia como que escuchaba al profesor, aunque en realidad sus pensamientos estuvieran muy lejos de ahí. Se suponía que tenia una nueva compañera de habitación, y se moría de ganas de conocerla..._Encárgate de que todo marche bien con ella Tomoyo..._le había dicho su madre, por eso sentía tanta ansiedad, su madre siempre le encargaba a chicas de importancia considerable, de grandes familias o futuras herederas de grandes imperios..._Contactos...nuestro mundo se maneja por contactos...no lo olvides, nunca..._Le había comentado Sonomi hace mucho tiempo, y claro, tenía razón...Ella se había encargado de pertenecer al grupo mas popular de la escuela, de ser amable, tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro...en definitiva...ser perfecta, o al menos aparentarlo...Despues de todo pensaba ella, nuestra imagen es lo que vendemos al mundo.

-Señorita Daidouji, la solicitan en dirección- Se levanto despacio y guardo en silencio su cuaderno y su lápiz, tomo su mochila y se detuvo ante el profesor.

-Con su permiso me retiro señor...- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y salio del salón de clases con una sonrisa.

**Insoportable...**

El maldito primer día de clases, era insoportable, no pensaba ir a ninguna jodida clase...ese estúpido de Eriol se había mandado a cambiar cuando mas lo necesitaba... Y Meiling ya estaba empezando a hacer que se cansara...no pensaba rogarle para que se acostara nuevamente con él, si incluso le había pedido ser su novia formalmente...era una maldita perra, pues bien tampoco la necesitaba, iba a conseguir alguna otra conquista y a revolcársela en el rostro...

-Necesito un cigarro- murmuro molesto mientras se revolvía rebelde cabellera castaña, vio que una chica se acercaba, parecía una idiota mirando todo como si nunca hubiese visto nada..."_Una novata"_

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza.

-Hola- dijo saludando a la chica.

-Ah hola- le respondía esta un tanto torpe y con una sonrisa- Soy nueva... ¿Que sector es este?- pregunto con una cara de estar totalmente perdida.

-El Ala Este...cerca del dormitorio de los chicos- fue su insinuante respuesta- La chica se sonrojo.

-Creo que no debería estar aquí...me dijeron que estaba prohibido...- murmuro y comenzó a alejarse despacio.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto...gracias por la ayuda- otra sonrisa sincera se dibujo en por la torpe y un tanto avergonzada chica y entonces lo supo..."_Es Virgen"..._su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa, mientras observaba a esos ojos verdes inocentes alejarse.

-Todo un gusto Kinomoto yo soy Xiao Lang Li- susurro cuando la chica había desaparecido y una retorcida sonrisa de dibujo en su boca.

**Interesante...**

Así estaba resultando ser su primer día de clases, se sentía cómodo en el colegio y se había encontrado con esa rara chica de ojos verdes...disfruto burlándose de ella por lo del ascensor...esa chica Kinomoto, no tenía idea de a que clase de institución escolar había ido a parar, en fin seguro esa era la nueva compañera de clases de su querida Tomoyo...a la cual por cierto tenía muchas ganas de ver, a pesar de que había comenzado a pedirle que salieran por causa de los compromisos sociales de sus padres, la chica lo había sorprendido...era inteligente y ocultaba muy bien lo que pensaba, parecía aguantar muy bien sus bromas pesadas y nunca perdía la compostura, además claro estaba el hecho de que era tan bella como un maldito ángel...aunque el claro ya había notado que todo en ella era demasiado perfecto...toda una figura...el quería romper esa mascara y ver que encontraba detrás...amaba los acertijos y misterios.

-Buenos días Eriol- respondió a esa voz con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermosa Tomoyo, estaba pensando en ti, Muy buenos días- le tomo su delicada, nívea y frágil mano y deposito un beso.

-Me tengo que ir, me llaman en dirección- le dijo la chica retirando su mano de forma un tanto violenta y comenzando a caminar.

-Por cierto Tommy...conocí a tu nueva compañera de cuarto...seguro te encanta- le sonrió misteriosamente mientras un pequeño destello de triunfo asomaba en sus ojos azul oscuro ocultos tras las gafas.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Tomoyo volviendo a caminar ya que se había detenido al escuchar las palabras del chico.

-Hay Tommy...lo sabré todo de ti y claro cuando ese momento llegue te tendré entre mis manos y vas a ser totalmente mía- con esos dulces pensamientos se fue en dirección opuesta a la de la chica de cabello azabache.

**Estresante...**

Estaba nerviosa, era el primer día y tenía mucho de que ocuparse después de todo...ella era la capitana de las porristas por lo que correspondía que tuviera todo listo para las pruebas de audición para recibir a nuevas chicas que se realizarían en un mes más, tenia que organizar los horarios de practica, pensar en un nuevo tema para esa año...estaba en clases de Biología pero no podía concentrarse...al mirar hacia la ventana para distraerse se topo con unos ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente y llenos de curiosidad y algo más...Takeshi Yamazaki...le devolvió la mirada, con una expresión iracunda en su bonito rostro...la sonrisa de él se ensancho. Ese tipo era un tonto, pensó, siempre la miraba así fijamente, pero cuando era la hora de hablarle...no decía mas que sandeces, por eso lo detestaba, porque lo único que sabía hacer era ser el payaso del resto de la gente, era un bufón sin iniciativa, que lo único que deseaba era un poco de popularidad, al menos eso pensaba ella.

**¿Divertido?...**

Sí, su primer día estaba siendo divertido, le encantaba cuando Chiharu lo miraba fijamente con los ojos ardiendo, se veía tan bonita, que le alegraba el día...la había extrañando, el año anterior no fue capaz de acercarse a ella de forma adecuada, había actuado como un cobarde, pero ahora no perdería oportunidad, el la quería, no importaba que ella lo odiara...el haría que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él, porque el la amaba y quería que esa bonita chica, tan organizada y rebelde que era Chiharu Mihara fuera su novia...

**Indiferente...**

Su primer día de clase lo traía sin cuidado, era como cualquier otro, es mas ahora mismo se encontraba en su dormitorio escuchando música tranquilamente, sus fríos ojos grises miraban hacia el techo mientras pensaba en su tonto hermano, no tenia porque meterse en sus asuntos, no había razón para ello...Si a le gustaba fumar, beber o pasarlo bien con las chicas fáciles del Holic high, era su problema, pero no, su perfecto y casi "Santo" hermano mayor había metido sus narizotas y por culpa de eso lo habían castigado, le habían reducido su cuota mensual de dinero, prohibido las salidas solo y lo vigilaban más de la cuenta...Todo eso lo fastidiaba.

-Tonto Yuki...-pero no era importante, ya se vengaría, además tenía mucho con que entretenerse dentro del instituto...Su mayor placer se hallaba en hacerle a Shaoran Li, la vida de cuadritos, disfrutaba burlándose o viendo como lo que el deseaba no lo conseguía...Como ocurría ahora con Meiling Rae, aunque claro eso era gracias a él...

-Que aburrido...- dijo suspirando y levantándose de la cama- mejor voy a dar una vuelta a los alrededores a ver si encuentro a alguien con quien divertirme.- estaba en eso cuando golpearon su puerta.

-Joven Yue Tsukishiro, se le solicita en dirección- a penas y miro al mensajero, sus ojos arrogantes pasaron del tipo en la puerta y fingió no escuchar al pobre hombre que habían enviado a informarle.

**¡Alucinante!**

Su primer día en la universidad...era algo alucinante, con tanto que ver, tanta gente y sobre todo chicos guapos que conocer...ya le había echado un ojo a algunos, pero ninguno se comparaba siquiera con el moreno que le robaba todos y cada de sus suspiros...Toya Kinomoto, no importaba que este a penas y quisiera hablarle, ella adoraba esa actitud distante y fría... y conseguiría que el se volviera su pareja...a toda costa, y hablando del moreno, este estaba dejando su moto aparcada y se quitaba el casco, corriendo se acerco hasta el.

-¡Buenos días Toya!- le exclamo emocionada mientras se colgaba de su cuello, ante la mirada atónita de quienes pasaban por el lugar.

-Akitsuki...-susurro Kinomoto molesto-...me ahogas, suéltame...- ella Obedeció enseguida.

-Aunque no lo digas, se que tu también te alegras de verme...-dijo la chica que rápidamente se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se marcho corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Otro año más soportando a Nakuru Akitsuki...-suspiro Toya y comenzó a caminar a la Facultad de Medicina, estaba entrando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Veo que no estas de muy buen humor... ¿dejaste a la pequeña Sakura en el Holic High?- volteo al escuchar la voz de su mejor y único amigo.

-Hola Yuki...- saludo Toya, mientras Yukito Tsukishiro sonreía.

-Parece que te topaste con Nakuru...- dijo el chico de gafas y cabello plomizo.

-Ni me la menciones-respondió Toya, su amigo solo se limito a reír divertido.

-Ojala que a Sakura le este yendo bien- dijo Yuki de repente.

-Seguro mejor que a mí- respondió el mayor de los Kinomoto, que no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

**¡Un Caos!**

Su primer día y ya era un caos, adoraba el instituto, más específicamente, la biblioteca, había tanto que organizar...Ella era la encargada de la revista mensual del Holic High, dirigía el Club de periodismo y también participaba como guionista para el Club de teatro y en sus ratos libres ayudaba a la encargada de la biblioteca, estaba sumida ordenando los libros cuando alguien entro.

-Parece que no hay nadie- susurro Sakura dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto la chica de gafas, alzando la vista a la visitante.

-Etto...Venía a inscribirme, para poder retirar libros de esta maravillosa biblioteca...¡Es inmensa!- dijo contenta la chica de ojos verdes ante la mirada atenta de la castaña de lentes.

-Yo puedo darte el Pase, pero necesito algunos documentos...Alguna identificación, numero de matricula- Sakura sacó el papel con sus datos entregados en dirección y se lo entrego a la chica.

-Kinomoto Sakura- leyó esta- Bienvenida- le dijo luego mientras ingresaba los datos a un computador y este los almacenaba en su disco duro.

-Sabes...no tengo nada que hacer- comenzó a decir Sakura- es mi primer día y estoy algo aburrida, yo puedo ayudarte a ordenar los libros, así por lo menos tendré alguien con quien conversar e informarme acerca de este instituto...me siento totalmente perdida en el- La chica de gafas y melena corta la observo y decidió que tal vez seria buena idea, después de todo aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, Por cierto Soy Naoko Yanasigawa- ambas sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y pusieron manos a la obra.

**º****oºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**Nottas de Nott: **Hola si yo aquí con el primer cap de este fic...no se cuando subire el prox cap, pero sera mucho mas interesante que este...Aun asi espero que este les haya gustado, por cierto en mi profile salen las prox actualizaciones de los otros fics y nuevas historias asi que pueden darse una vueltita por ahi para saber algunas novedades con respecto a las historias.

Pido disculpas en caso de cualquier error ortográfico o de readcción, muchas gracias a por leer.

A todos los que dejaron reviews muchimas gracais por su tiempo y cariño, un abrazote gigante para todos ustedes...

**Lety:**Bueno Lety aquí esta el primer cap, espero que te haya gustado...y con respecto a parecerte a Yamazaki, bueno no es algo que me haya tocado vivir, pero ahí veras como su personaje evoluciona...tengo muchos planes para el, en fin espero que sigas leyendo, Gracias por tu review.

**Darkshizu****:**Hola...si más de uno deseria formar parte de los hijos de la primavera, en fin tienes razon en la historia va a ver S+S lo interesante va a ser todo lo que tienen que aprender y pasar para poder estar juntos, y si tambien va a ver muchos amres y desamores, engaños y bueno mucho más, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a la historia.

**Yumiko-Kinomoto:**¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Bueno aquí un pedacito de la historia para que ya se vea un poco como es cada personaje en acción. Yo tambien Amo Shaoran...como bien dices eso no viene al caso, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer este fic.

**lk+b:**Hola gracias por las felicitaciones, pues la verdad a mi tambien me encantan S+S, pero en esta historia van a ver varias parejas y cada una con una historia por contar. Prometo que te gustaran...bueno eso espero ahi veras y no me lo tomo a mal, me encantan que los lectores de mis historias me den su opinión, después de todo eso solo puede servir para mejorar. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Naoka: **Bueno si me demore un poquito con la actualización, pero aquí esta por fin el primer cap...espero que haya sido de tu agrado y si hasta a mi se me hace curioso haber separado a cada personaje por una estación, pero es muy entretenido...Muchas gracias por tu review.

**darkmaho:**Bueno aquí esta el comienzo de la historia, pero como ya dije en el proximo cap habra mas accion...Independiente de eso muchas gracias por escribirme contandome tu opinión, por el apoyo y por leer la historia, Gracias tambien por el apoyo que has dado a otros de mis fics.


	3. Chapter 2: ¿Tutor?

Cap 2

**LAS 4 ESTACIONES**

_By Nott_

_**Chapter 2 : ¿Tutor? ¡No quiero un tutor!**_

**(Kero)**

Por fin tocaba un descanso largo, el del almuerzo, estaba tan contento con eso de haber vuelto al colegio que se había olvidado totalmente de que aun no encontraba a Sakura, tomo su celular y le marco…sonó un par de veces, al final contestaron.

-Moshi-moshi Kero…- el sonrió.

-¿Dónde estas pequeña Muñeca?- le gustaba decirle así, sabía que a ella eso la molestaba.

-No me llames así, te espero en la biblioteca, un beso- antes de que el pudiera decir algo Sakura corto.

-Sigues siendo una despistada…- guardo su móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lentamente se dirigió a buscar a su amiga.

**(Tomoyo)**

Tenia que encontrarla… ¿Qué había querido decir Eriol con eso que su nueva compañera de cuarto le iba a agradar?

Y con esa maldita sonrisita burlona…sabía que si el tonto de Hiraguizawa le decía algo así, lo mas seguro era que la tal Sakura Kinomoto, fuera una nerd o una maldita desadaptada…no estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de una chica así…tal vez era peor que eso, tal vez fuera fea...

¡Que horror! Lo mejor era no pensar en ello y encontrar a la chica pronto, para saber a que atenerse.

**(Yue)**

La directora lo había mandado a llamar y solo para repetirle las estupideces que habían dicho sus padres, que no podía salir los fines de semana a menos que fuera acompañado, que iba a tener una especie de guardia vigilándolo día y noche y bla, bla, bla, todo era basura, estaba francamente aburrido

-¿Por cierto Tsukishiro te gustaría ser tutor en matemáticas? Tengo entendido que tu promedio es muy bueno- el a penas volteo a mirar a la directora, ¿acaso esa señora estaba loca?

-Por supuesto que no- fue su respuesta- ahora si no tiene mas que decir, me retiro- Yuuko sonrió.

- Esta bien supongo que Shaoran Li, será un tutor excelente- despidió a Yue y se largo a reír. El chico de cabello plateado estaba furioso, la directora se había burlado de él, maldita vieja Loca, no importaba ahora solo tendría que averiguar a quien le daría clases Li, si era chica, cosa casi segura, se la arrebataría.

**(Sakura)**

Se había despedido de Naoko en cuanto vio a Kero acercarse, salio rápido de la biblioteca, corrió a encontrarse con su amigo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte!dijo la castaña, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico rubio.

-Yo también me alegro...pero no me estrangules- lo dijo de forma dificultosa y ella lo soltó de inmediato, mientras el fingía toser para luego largarse a reír.

-Sigues siendo igual de ingenua jajaja- se burlo kero.

-Y tu sigues teniendo ese humor de tan mal gusto- fue la respuesta enojada de Sakura, pero en sus labios había un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes y la respuesta de su amigo dicha con total seriedad fue:

-Ir a comer, mi estomago lo necesita- Sakura se largo a reír mientras Kero le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba a uno de los Comedores del Holic High.

**(Meiling)**

Entro a la cafetería seguida de tres chicas, ella caminaba delante, llamando la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos, se dirigió a una mesa, la que siempre utilizaba y se sorprendió de que alguien estuviera sentado en ella. Era un chico, y ella sabía muy buen quien, reconocía ese cabello castaño en cualquier lugar, con una sonrisa coqueta y autosuficiente se dirigió al lugar. Despidió antes a su séquito.

-Hola Xiao ¿me buscabas?- pregunto con voz sensual el chico le devolvió a sonrisa.

-Por supuesto querida Meiling- ella se sentó lentamente, permitiendo que él y gran numero de los chicos en el lugar, admiraran sus largas y torneadas piernas.

-¿Me vas a pedir nuevamente que sea tu novia?- pregunto con fingida dulzura y saboreando el momento.

-Eso...- murmuro el chico y carraspeo- mmm...No, veras- la vio directo a los ojos.

- nadie juega conmigo, perdiste tu oportunidad, no me interesa volver a verte...hay muchas mejores que tu- luego le sonrió.

- Hasta nunca Meiling Rae- se levanto de la silla en la cual estaba sentado dejando atrás a la chica que no atinaba a reaccionar.

**(Yamazaki)**

Había encontrado a Chiharu, la vigilaba con la mirada, siempre se sentaba a comer con Rika Sasaki, y Tomoyo Daidouji, chicas agradables, y a veces también estaba Naoko, la chica de la biblioteca, un tanto excéntrica, el estaba con Eriol, ninguno de los dos sabía donde rayos estaba metido Shaoran.

-Takeshi, podríamos saltarnos las clases de la tarde, después de todo es solo el primer día ¿No?- Dijo el chico de gafas.

-Ya lo creo- respondió Yamazaki, mientras miraba a alguien acercarse.

-Mira quien viene ahí- le susurro a Eriol que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tomoyo.

-Así que Shaoran decidió hacer acto de presencia- Fue la respuesta del chico de ojos azules.

-Hola- fue el saludo del Castaño una vez cerca de sus amigos.

-Hola lobito- respondió Eriol.

-Que tal Xiao- dijo Takeshi- ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto el chico.

-De romper con MeiLing- fue la respuesta de Shaoran mientras se sentaba, ahora sus dos amigos lo miraban con atención.

-Ya era hora- fue lo que dijo Eriol- Meiling te estaba absorbiendo el seso, por muy buen que fuera en la cama...

-Sí me canse de ella- fue la respuesta del Castaño.

-Supongo que apareció alguien que te interesa- insinuó Yamazaki.

-Algo así- respondió Xiao- hay una novata, que puede no ser tan linda...

-Es virgen- dijo el chico de gafas mientras sonreía- es eso ¿no?...

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque, sigues tan perspicaz como siempre Eriol, no se que come que adivinas- dijo el castaño

.-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- pregunto Yamazaki, mientras se metía a la boca un trozo de carne.

-Era demasiado torpe...no estaba fingiendo, es nueva, ella misma lo dijo, se sonrojo cuando le dije que estaba cerca del dormitorio de los chicos y le insinué que podía acostarse conmigo...aunque de lo ultimo pareció no darse cuenta...- el castaño levanto los hombros- eran muchos indicios.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?- pregunto Yamazaki.

-Sakura Kinomoto- respondió Shaoran.

-Yo la conozco- murmuro Eriol- bueno la conocí, es la nueva compañera de cuarto de Tomoyo...- le contó a sus amigos que la chica había estado perdida y como la había ayudado.

- Sí parece bastante ingenua...- termino de comentar.

**(Sakura) **

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, pero cuando Kero la arrastro a la cafetería su estomago emitió un pequeño gruñido.

Cuando caminaban en busca de la comida sintió un par de ojos sobre ella. Se giro y se encontró con unos ojos castaños. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y luego sus ojos se fijaron en la comida.

-Todo se ve...Delicioso- dijo asombrada, su acompañante solo reía.

-Yo comeré un poco de todo- Sakura miro asombrada a Kero.

-Dudo que puedas comer tanto- le dijo.

-Tienes razón- respondió el con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a una chica que atendía el lugar-Dos Menús D- le dijo, después le entrego una tarjeta, la chica la paso por una maquina y luego se la devolvió.

-Esta vez seré yo quien te invite a comer, otro día lo harás tu- le dijo a su amiga, que todavía miraba maravillada la comida.

-Mejor buscamos una mesa- el buscaba con la mirada, luego les entregaron las bandejas.

-Hay mucha gente- murmuro Sakura- Podemos comer fuera, bajo un árbol, como en los viejos tiempos- el chico sonrió era obvio que Sakura no sabía como funcionaba el Holic High.

-Como tu quieras- le dijo y estaban saliendo cuando apareció Naoko.

-Kinomoto- le dijo la chica de gafas- ¿A donde vas con esa bandeja?- la chica de ojos verdes sonrió.

-Aquí esta muy lleno, vamos a comer a fuera, bajo un árbol- fue su respuesta.

-Claro que no, Tu y tu amigo pueden comer conmigo y mis amigas, de seguro están por aquí- las busco con la mirada hasta dar con ellas, estaban en la mesa de siempre.

- te seguimos- le dijo Kero, mientras Sakura caminaba en silencio

-Naoko- dijo Chiharu- ya te estabas tardando, veo que vienes acompañada...

-Si ella es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo la chica de gafas y el...

-Kerberos Clow- dijo el chico presentándose, mientras miraba contento a las chicas.

-Kero y yo somos compañeros de clase- dijo de pronto Rika- supongo que tu eres la chica a la que el buscaba en la mañana- esta vez se dirigió a Sakura- mucho gusto- la chica de ojos verdes estaba contenta, parecía estar integrándose un tanto mejor al Instituto.

-El gusto es mió- respondió mientras sonreía.

-Yo Soy Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo la chica de cabello azabache presentándose, los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron.

-Tu eres mi compañera de cuarto...-estaba contenta.

-Así es, es un placer conocerte- le dijo la chica cortésmente, sus ojos azules brillaban, luego miraron en Dirección a la mesa de Eriol, ahora entendía perfecto lo que el idiota de Hiraguisawa había querido decir con respecto a su nueva compañera de cuarto, se notaba que era una total y completa novata y se veía bastante corrientucha.

**(Shaoran)**

Se estaba poniendo interesante, aquella chica ¿A cargo de Tomoyo Daidouji? Bien, tal vez las cosas fueran más complicadas de lo que el esperaba...Sakura kinomoto ya se juntaba con uno de los grupos más populares de la escuela. Eso solo hacia que todo fuera más excitante. Tendría que ser paciente, seguro Tomoyo resaltaría los aspectos más agradables de Sakura Kinomoto y le enseñaría un par de trucos, sería genial hacerla caer...

Ella sería su proyecto de fin de semestre...

-Parece que eres un poco obvio ¿no te parece? La pobre chica se va a gastar si la miras tanto...- dijo Eriol.

-Mira quien lo dice, si tú no le quitas la vista de encima a Daidouji- le respondió el castaño.

-Pero ella y yo hemos tenido un par de citas... ¿entiendes?- se defendió el chico de gafas.

-¡Tonterías! Todas sus salidas fueron mera formalidad...y ella parece odiarte- contraataco Shaoran.

-Ríndete Eriol, estas en la misma posición que yo...Chiharu también me detesta- decía Yamazaki aparentemente triste y entrando en la conversación.

-Supongo que sí- admitió el chico de ojos azules- y por lo demás la única que parece no darse cuenta de nuestras miradas es la tal Sakura...

-Se los dije, es demasiado...- decía Shaoran escogiendo cuidadosamente una palabra.

-Despistada- sugirió Yamazaki.

-Inocente- añadió Eriol.

-Virginal- murmuro el chico de rebelde cabellera castaña.

-Solo piensas en sexo Shaoran...- le dijo Takeshi provocando que sus amigos y el mismo se largaran a reír, algunos se voltearon a mirarlos lo que solo hizo que se sus carcajadas aumentaran.

ººººººººººººººº

La hora del almuerzo estaba llegando a su fin.

-¿Y que dices Sakura, te muestro nuestra habitación y te enseño las instalaciones del Holic High?- preguntaba Tomoyo.

-Pero ¿No tienes clases?- pregunto inocentemente la chica de ojos verdes.

-El primer día no es importante, además solo son dos horas, luego me consigo los apuntes y ya...-respondió la chica de cabello azabache mientras le regalaba a Sakura una pequeña sonrisa, para terminar de convencerla.

-Entonces...Supongo que esta bien, Muchas gracias- termino por decir Sakura.

-Ya que te quedas en buenas manos yo me retiro- decía Kero- Nos vemos más tarde o tal vez mañana, pequeña muñeca- la aludida se sonrojo un poco, el chico de cabello rubio se acerco a la castaña y le dio un beso en la frente. Se despidió de las demás con un movimiento de mano, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa.

**(Shaoran)**

Veía al rubio alejarse, mientras su ceño se fruncía.

-¿Viste como "ricitos de oro" se despedía de tu chica?- pregunto Eriol haciendo mención de Kero.

-¿Será su novio?- pregunto Yamazaki, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-Sí es así...no será por mucho tiempo- murmuro molesto Shaoran.

- saben que siempre consigo lo que quiero y tal vez el rubio bobalicón no sea más que un amigo...- no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, pero las decía con tal seriedad que ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Takeshi, mientras veía como Chiharu se levantaba de su silla y se alejaba hablando animadamente con Rika y Naoko.

-Vamos a fumar...unos cigarros y tal vez un poco de hierba- fue la respuesta de Eriol.

-Preferiría tomar una cerveza y dejar lo demás para otro día, este es apenas el primer día- fue su respuesta.

-Bueno lo que sea, mientras no entremos a clases, esta bien- respondió Eriol al tiempo se levantaba de su asiento, le dirigió una última mirada a la silueta de Tomoyo que se alejaba tomada de la mano de la "Novata virgen".

-Basta de mujeres por hoy- musito Shaoran mientras su vista se dirigía al mismo lugar donde miraba el chico de gafas.

**(Tomoyo)**

La chica parecía ser bastante sociable y no le molestaban las preguntas, eso era bueno le permitiría saber que terreno estaba tanteando.

-¿Entonces tienes un hermano?- pregunto.

-Si, se Llama Touya y esta en la Holic Universidad- Los ojos azules de Tomoyo se abrieron sorprendidos, era una estúpida como no se había dado cuenta antes...Mismo apellido...Touya Kinomoto, el silencioso y serio moreno que había sido una de las fantasías de gran parte del alumnado femenino del Holic High, incluida ella misma, pero este apenas y volteo a mirarla...siempre acompañando de su amigo, un tal Tsukishiro y la molesta chica que no dejaba que nadie que no fuera ella se le acercara...Nakuru Akitsuki...

-Creo que lo conozco- dijo -de vista...

-Si es que el no es muy sociable, de hecho es un tanto gruñón, pero es buena persona- respondió la castaña.

-Ah, mira ya estamos llegando- dijo la chica de piel nívea cambiando el tema de la conversación.

Sakura observaba el edificio estupefacta, era tan impresionante como la fachada de la entrada...

-¿Estos son los dormitorios?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si, se que no parecen gran cosa, pero por dentro es fantástico- murmuro Tomoyo confundiendo la sorpresa de Sakura.

-¡Increíble!- murmuro la castaña en suspiro- es tan grande y bonito...-Su compañera sonrió, realmente la chica Kinomoto era algo especial, llegaba

a ser hasta dulce, tanta ingenuidad.

-Ven vamos a dentro, te va a encantar- exclamo Tomoyo jalando a Sakura hacia el interior, se permitió sonreír con franqueza, hasta ella estaba emocionada, que Sakura fuera tan "Novata" era entretenido, podría moldearla a su manera...

Recorrieron la estructura ante la mirada atónita de algunas chicas que miraban raro a Sakura y sus grititos de emoción...Finalmente llegaron al último piso a la habitación A-42.

-Bien aquí estamos la habitación- dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba una tarjeta, que no era otra cosa que la llave del cuarto y abría la puerta.

-¿Todo esto para nosotras?- murmuro Sakura emocionada- ¿Cuál es mi cama?- pregunto.

-La de la derecha...- respondió la chica de ojos azules, la castaña se acerco a la que sería su cama y lentamente se estiro en ella.

-Parece un sueño- murmuro mientras una sonrisa de felicidad le llenaba el rostro.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero aun hay mucho por ver y tengo mucho que enseñarte...- le dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Por cierto a que hora comienzan las clases?- pregunto de pronto la oji-verde con seriedad.

- a las 8:30 a.m.- respondió la chica de cabello azabache.

-Oh- murmuro Sakura desilusionada- Soy un desastre con la puntualidad...siempre me cuesta mucho levantarme- se lamento.

-Yo te ayudare con eso- prometió Tomoyo- ahora relájate y sigamos nuestro recorrido.

-Esta bien- murmuro animada la Castaña.

**(Shaoran)**

Lo habían mandado a llamar de dirección...por suerte aún no había tomado una sola gota de alcohol, se dirigió rápido para saber que era lo que ocurría.

-Buenas tardes Directora- saludo mientras se sentaba frente a la mujer.

-Buenas tardes Xiao Lang- respondió Yuuko y luego sonrió- Te preguntaras porque esta aquí ¿no?

-La verdad, sí- respondió el muchacho.

-Veras, se que el año pasado fuiste tutor de matemáticas, tienes un promedio excelente y me gustaría seguir contando con tu ayuda...- explicaba la directora.

-Supongo que esta bien- respondió el chico- siempre que yo sea quien elija a quien darle las clases y pueda fijar el horario para las mismas...

-Supongo que esta bien, aunque en realidad quería pedirte un favor especial- Yuuko apoyo sus blancas manos sobre su escritorio.

-Hay una chica nueva que parece tener bastantes problemas con matemáticas...Se llama Sakura Kinomoto- el chico parpadeo un par de veces, mientras los ojos de la directora brillaban triunfantes.

-Yo...me parece perfecto- respondió el castaño sin creer su suerte.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Xiao Lang, yo le informare a la alumna acerca de su tutor, pero me gustaría que se conocieran...la mandare a buscar mañana después de clases, espero que tu también puedas venir- dijo la mujer.

-Si, por supuesto- respondió el chico- aquí estaré.

Cuando salio de dirección y caminaba para ir en busca de sus amigos aun no creía su suerte.

-Sakura Kinomoto...parece que después de todo no va a ser tan difícil- murmuro mientras sonreía.

**(Chiharu)**

Intentaba organizar su horario y la buena de Rika le ayudaba, era de las pocas personas verdaderamente amables que existía en el Holic High y eso era algo realmente extraño, más considerando como eran los Sasaki, Rika era siempre dulce y traía una sonrisa...Cuando todos en su familia eran unas hienas, traicioneras, exigentes y de una mentalidad que no aceptaba ninguna opinión que no fuera la suya.

-Ya casi término Chiharu-dijo con voz suave Rika -me parece que este horario puede serte útil...

-Este año también el Profesor Terada será nuestro tutor...-comento solo por hablar

-Si- fue la sencilla respuesta de su amiga

-El me agrada...es amable, nos tiene paciencia y ademas es muy guapo -miró a Rika a quien le tembló ligeramente la mano.

-¿Que piensas tu?- pregunto intrigada

-es...es un buen maestro...-respondió en voz baja la chica con las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-Ya lo creo que sí...- dijo mirando suspicaz a su amiga que solo le dio una tímida sonrisa. Ella estaba casi segura que a Rika le gustaba el maestro, pero siempre era tan reservada que aun no había podido comprobarlo.

- Por cierto muchas gracias por tu ayuda...y si algún día me necesitas, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo- dijo Chiharu, sin saber que un día tendría que cumplir su palabra.

**(Sakura)**

El día se había hecho corto, había tantas cosas maravillosas en el Holic High...

-Creo que estoy algo cansada- le murmuro a su acompañante- y es que además este lugar es alucinante, hay tanto que ver, creo que tardaré en acostumbrarme...

-Si creo que ya deberíamos ir a descansar- le respondió Tomoyo mientras le sonreía.

Subieron juntas hasta la habitación y se toparon con una nota que alguien había metido bajo la puerta y un sobre sellado.

-Creo que tenemos correspondencia- murmuro Tomoyo levantando del suelo los documentos- la nota es para ti...de dirección- dijo pasándole el papel a Sakura.

Cuando la castaña termino de leer la nota parecía algo desanimada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto la chica de melena oscura mirando atentamente a su compañera de cuarto.

-Nada...es solo que ya tengo un tutor...para matemáticas, se que tal vez debería estar agradecida, pero es que las clases con mi tutor son fuera del horario de clases y yo...detesto las matemáticas- explico Sakura sintiéndose entre culpable y al mismo tiempo triste.

-¿Dice quién es tu tutor?- pregunto Tomoyo, mientras la invadía un mal presentimiento.

-No...Lo conoceré mañana- después de clases- respondió la castaña- pero creo que ahora será mejor acostarme, no quiero ser impuntual mañana...

-No te preocupes yo te despertare- dijo la pelinegra- que duermas bien.

Sakura busco un a pijama y se acostó, apenas apoyo la cabeza en la almohada el sueño la invadió.

ººººººººººººººº

-¡Despierta!- exclamaba Tomoyo mientras sacudía de forma, no tan suave a cierta castaña que parecía estar en el séptimo sueño.

-solo un ratito más...Kero- balbuceó Sakura.

-Al parecer esto va a requerir medidas desesperadas- decía la pelinegra, tomo aire y luego se acerco al oído de la chica que dormía.

-¡FUEGO!- grito mientras que la castaña abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe...

-Fuego ¿Dónde?- Exclamo realmente asustada y preocupada mientras su corazón amenazaba con escapársele del pecho, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa femenina.

-Es...tan gracioso jaja..jaja- decia Tomoyo mientras se presionaba el estomago con las dos manos.

Sakura tardo un rato en procesar que todo había sido una broma.

-Lamento haberte asustado- susurro Tomoyo mas calmada y sacando a la castaña de su trance- es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de despertarte- se disculpo.

-Esta...esta bien...solo no...no vuelvas a hacerlo- murmuro Sakura muy pálida- creo que me daré un baño- fueron sus últimas palabras mientras se alejaba dejando atrás a una Tomoyo un tanto extrañada.

**(Shaoran)**

La primera clase era... ¿Matemáticas? ¿Historia?...realmente no lo recordaba, ni le interesaba, seguro Eriol si sabía que materia correspondía. Era una suerte compartir cuarto con el chico de gafas.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata, Eriol venia saliendo del baño, lucia impecable.

-Si ya estas listo...vamos- anuncio el albino.

-Oye solo deja contemplar mi hermosa imagen en el espejo una vez más, Hoy tengo que lucir perfecto- fue la respuesta de Xiao.

-Bueno señor perfecto, si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a Matemáticas y si bien es cierto que a ti la profesora te adora, a mí no, así que me largo- fue la respuesta de Eriol.

-La falta de sexo te esta afectando amigo, ¡Que genio!- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba su mochila.

-No todos nos pasamos la noche de revolcón en revolcón- respondió Eriol irritado.

-pues deberías, yo te puedo prestar a algunas de mis gatitas...siempre hay alguna disponible deseosa de pasar la noche conmigo, pero si se los pido, seguro alguna te hace el favor- los ojos ámbar de Xiao brillaban burlones, su amigo solo suspiro y se quedo callado, no tenía caso.

**(Tomoyo)**

Acompañar a Sakura, enseñarle las cosas, era más entretenido de lo que pensó.

-Insisto en que tu uniforme es un poco largo, además debiste dejar que yo te maquillara un poco...-decía.

-No...Ya haces suficiente por mi, además con respecto al uniforme me gusta que sea grande y holgado, es cómodo- respondía la castaña- con respecto al maquillaje...tal vez algún día me atreva- iban caminando hacia Matemáticas, Sakura ya se había quejado varias veces con respecto al tema.

-No puedo creer mi mala suerte- decía- mi primer día de clases y tiene que tocar la asignatura que detesto...además en la tarde tengo que ver lo del tutor- parecía un tanto abatida.

-Tranquila...yo te ayudaré con todo- la calmaba Tomoyo

"_Lo primero será averiguar quien será el famosos tutor" _pensó la pelinegra.

-Buenos días mi dulce Tomoyo- saludo Eriol y ella apenas lo miro.

-Buenos días- dijo cortante- si me disculpas estamos apuradas- tomo a Sakura de la mano e ingresaron al salón, el chico de gafas solo sonrió.

(**Chiharu)**

Estaba pensando en que necesitaba a una porrista nueva, una buena...

-Señorita Mihara pase adelante a resolver el ejercicio, por favor- dijo la profesora, pero ella perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho.

-Señorita Mihara...al pizarrón- se levanto y camino hasta donde le indicaban.

-Resuelva el ejercicio- volvió a señalar la profesora mientras le entregaba un marcador.

-No tengo idea de cómo se hace- respondió- no estaba prestando atención a su explicación, así que no se como resolver el ejercicio- lo dijo mirando a la profesora directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno...obviamente se merece un gran Cero...pero como es el segundo día de clases se lo dejare pasar y en cambio le asignaré un tutor- su voz no daba lugar a discusiones.

-Joven Li...- el aludido se levanto- ¿sería tan amable de ser el tutor de esta señorita?- el castaño negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Siento decepcionarla maestra, pero ya quede de darle clases a otra persona...es un favor para la directora, pero estoy seguro que mi amigo Yamazaki no tendrá problemas con darle clases a Mihara- fue la respuesta del joven Chino.

-¡Claro que no!- reclamo Chiharu.

-yo lo haría con todo gusto- señalo Yamazaki mientras sonreía- siempre y cuando la señorita Mihara no se oponga, claro esta...

-Oh ella no se opone- interrumpió la profesora- o yo me encargare de que su puesto como capitana de las porristas sea revocado...- término de decir la profesora.

Tenía ganas de gritar...

De ahorcar a Li y a Yamazaki

"_Malditos...Malditos desgraciados...LOS ODIO" _todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la frustración y rabia que sentía, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano habló.

-Aceptaré un tutor- ni una sola palabra más salió de su boca, luego se fue a sentar, su mirada se mantuvo gacha lo que duro la clase, que por cierto se le hizo eterna.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Nottas de Nott-**- Hola nuevamente yo, aquí con una nueva entrega de este fic, se que me he demorado no solo con este fic...con todos, les pido disculpas por eso.

No se cuando subiré el próximo cap, pero se llamará

-**EL LOBO Y EL CORDERO...**

**O tal vez debería ser "El Lobo y el cerezo?...**

Nop...supongo que pueden hacerse una idea de lo que sigue de aquí en adelante...Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen el fic... a pesar de que me demoro en actualizar, Muchas gracias

Un abrazo para ustedes

Cuídense y

Nos vemos en la Próxima

Nott

ººººººººººººº **Zona R** ºººººººººººººººº

_A todos los que me envían reviews muchas gracias por su tempo, por leer la historia y por el apoyo..._

**Kamille - newtype** : Si hay mucha superficuialidad, después de todo son un grupo de niños ricos que estan en un internado mixto...obviamente todo puede pasar, Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia y tambien por tus sugerencias.

**j.sakuraplatina**: Ya ves aquí esta el nuevo cap, se que me demore, pero espero que te haya gustado, Gracias por tus palabras y por el ánimo.

**lk+b**: si a mi tambien me parecio que sería interesante comenzar de manera distinta el fic, pero ya ves en este cap ya es todo más normal...pero aun asi espero que te haya agradado, Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar el fic.

**Lety**: Mi niña no me agradezcas por responder el review es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes los lectores que leen mi fic entre miles que hay en además me tienen mucha paciencia con eso de que me demoro en subir los caps, por otro lado me alegro de que tus amigas te ayuden y alienten a ser una persona mas madura, aunque no te creas siempre es bueno ser divertido y pasarla bien, lo malo esta en hacer eso para complacer a otros y no porque lo deseemos...ya sabes muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.

**MariBel123**: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojala hayas disfrutado también este, muchas gracias por seguir el fic.

**Anizz FAN:** Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala hayas disfrutado tambien este cap, gracias por tu tiempo y el apoyo.

**Un ABRAZOTE para todos los que se dieron un tiempito para escribirme, de verdad es algo que valoro mucho.**


End file.
